


Neo Storm - One Shots

by Rayfox



Series: Neo Storm Universe - Earth 818.13 [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dream Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character/Canon - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Neo Storm - One Shots is a Series of short one shot that takes place either before, during or in-between Main plot (WARNING: These One Shots may some NSFW content)
Relationships: Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud
Series: Neo Storm Universe - Earth 818.13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060610





	Neo Storm - One Shots

(This One shot is set after Phase 1 - Bearers of the Mark Arc, Episode 1 - Two Years Ago)

After meeting Lincoln Hilda said her goodbyes to him but not before asking for his Smart Phone Number and Social Media Contacts. After getting on the Train Hilda return to the Trolberg located in the Northern Continent. Upon arrival Hilda hurry on back to her apartment where she’s greeted by her mother Johanna

”Hilda you’re back, how was your trip?” said Johanna

Hilda respond, “It was very nice, during my trip I met a young boy with white hair.”

”Oh what’s the boy’s name?” Johanna asked

”His name his Lincoln Loud, he said that he’s and middle Child, he had an older brother and over 10 sisters.” said Hilda

Johanna gasped, “T-Ten girls and two boys, his mother must have been capable of giving birth to 12 children.”

”He’s been training with his brother’s sword master for a year, also I notice that a Troll made his way to the Eastern Continent.” Hilda then remove her coat

”A Troll in the Eastern Continent, They don’t normally be seen anyway I’ll let you get settled in.” Johanna then head toward the kitchen

Hilda head toward her room when she went to turn the door knob it moved “Wait this should be closed.” As she opens the door she sees David with his shorts down to the ankles as a girl who looks like her by with Brown hair giving him a blow job, Then Hilda shouted “Heidi!”

Upon hearing her name Heidi stop was she’s doing “Hilda you’re back.”

David turned around to see Hilda with an upset look on her face “Hilda I can explain why I’m in here, Heidi she--” without warning David jizz right at Heidi’s face

Hilda then calmly said, “David you need to pull your shorts up and leave, I need to have a word with her.”

David quickly pulled his shorts up, zip them back up and quickly step out of them room, afterward Hilda close the door behind her “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.” Heidi takes a napkin to her face

”Looks Heidi just because whenever I’m not in here doesn’t mean you can bring David here and have Intercourse with him. You have your own room to have David hump you.” Hilda said

”Claim down I had condom for him to use and about that room I’m in there’s a problem it’s next to where your Mom and Dad sleeps.” Heidi said

Heidi then leave the room, later that night Hilda is busy cleaning up David’s jizz that fell to the floor when he came over Heidi’s face “Try not to step over that Twig you get that on you.”

After mopping up everything, Hilda hop into Bed and fell asleep and as she do she gets a dream Sequence as her inside a huge room and a bed and before she know someone taps on her shoulder, she turned around and see Lincoln wearing a robe “Lincoln? This must be a Dream I‘m having.” Hilda then Notice that she too is wearing a Robe

”How I get this Robe on?” Hilda asked herself

Lincoln move toward Hilda, places his hands over her shoulders and began kissing her, this kissing when on for 5 minutes. Once they are done kissing the two look right at each other then Lincoln slowly remove her robe and began kissing her right shoulder while placing her right hand in between her legs and began fingering her

”Oh god Lincoln, This is so sudden hmmmmm.”Hilda moan, Afterward Lincoln move down and got on his knees from there as Hilda stood still she spread her legs and Lincoln began licking her pussy, she felt his tongue move around the inside of her pussy, Once that’s done Hilda return the favor and began sucking Lincoln Dick. ”I’m Amaze that you’re this big as your age.” Hilda said as she continue to go down on him.

5 minutes later Hilda got on her hands and knees and Lincoln got behind her and held his dick toward her entrance, as Lincoln’s dick went inside head first. As this is her first time once Lincoln’s dick broke through her hymen a small amount blood leak. Hilda began moaning with each thrust he makes, as Hilda’s pussy began to tighten up around Lincoln’s dick he felt himself about to reach his climax.

”Lincoln I’m Gonna come!”

As the Dream Sequence ends Hilda shouted out “I LOVE YOU!” as soon as she wakes up she found herself in her room in her own bed “Oh did I had a wet dream about having sex with Lincoln.” she places her hand over her cover and felt something damped and wet in between her legs “On crap I did.”

Hilda got out of bed and remove her covers and her pants and place them in the laundry basket inside the closest “I bet Lincoln ended up having a similar Dream I had.”


End file.
